


Lost and Found

by yearn4themoon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Bad Wolf, Dimension Hopping Rose, F/M, Gallifrey, Rewrite, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearn4themoon/pseuds/yearn4themoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dimension hopping Rose Tyler stumbles upon Gallifrey in her travels of finding the Doctor again. But everything is not as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that was inspired by this graphic here:  
> http://littlewhomouse.tumblr.com/post/77571626698/dimension-hoping-rose-stumbles-upon-gallifrey-for
> 
> This is a one-shot, but I left it open for a sequel- or an entire universe based on these events. Once I finish up Freaky Friday that is. I swear I am working on it guys! 
> 
> Beta-ed by the always fabulous rudennotgingr

In an intense crackle of light Rose Tyler appeared and fell to her knees on the dusty terrain of the planet she landed on. She stood slowly, checking herself over on the way up, wiping the dirt from her jeans and black leather jacket she wore like protective armor. Her tranq gun and dimension hopper were still on her person, and it was then that she released the breath she had been holding.

The last trip hadn't gone so well. Her almost dying wasn't even the tip of that iceberg. Pete argued with her for weeks after she regained had consciousness that she needed to carry a weapon, but she refused. No guns. The Doctor never carried one, so she wouldn't either. But Pete wouldn't sign off on her next trip unless she carried at the very least a tranquilizer gun. It still didn't feel right to her. But it did make her feel a little bit better knowing she had a chance of getaway if things turned sour again.  
  
The wind was beginning to pick up as she consulted her comm device strapped to her wrist. It was supposed to tell her important data that she would need to know to navigate her way around but there was nothing showing up on the small screen. Rose pushed the button hard at the bottom of the screen and a loud beep rang out, interrupting the silence surrounding her.

_No data found._ The screen blinked back at her.

Great. Well, at least this place had air. She didn't much fancy having to inhale the vial of chemicals that Torchwood had concocted to acclimate her lungs to any planet's atmosphere in the universe, converting the air to oxygen once it entered her. It was nasty and painful, but it was better than suffocating, that was for sure.

The wind continued to whip her hair in her face as she looked around at her surroundings. The orange sky was beautiful and there were twin suns that were high in the sky. Even now she loved when new alien ground was beneath her feet. It reminded her of him. Rose spun in another direction. Off in the distance, she could just spot red grass, and was that...a _silver tree?_

Rose's single human heart began to pound. No...it couldn't be. She seriously could not be this lucky. Could she?  
  
Slowly, she turned in the direction she had yet to face. A gasp escaped her as she gazed at the large domed citadel before her. She had heard him speak of in once. Only once. But there it was in all its glory. Not burned like he had said. It was right here in front of her face.

She had done it.

Rose Tyler had found Gallifrey.

 

**

 

Inside the citadel, Rassilon pulled up an image of the intruder.

“How did she get here? Humans are not allowed on Gallifrey!”

“Is she one of the Doctor's sir?” The Chancellor asked as she gazed at the figure before them.

Rassilon frowned as he glared at the holographic image of Rose Tyler running towards the citadel. “Even if she is, it's no matter. Kill her.”

“Ex-excuse me?”

“You heard me. Kill her. We can't have a human skulking about only to find out our next move in the Time War. Humans are weak! They spill secrets too easily. She's a threat to our very society and to our future. She must be dealt with- _now,_ ” he growled.

The Chancellor swallowed. Sometimes she really did feel like Narvin was right. This was the worst job on Gallifrey.  
  
The Chancellor bowed to Rassilon before turning and walking away. Her steps quickened as the doors behind her shut with a thud, and when she turned the corner, she broke into a run.

 

**

 

Meanwhile, the Doctor was in his TARDIS, trying desperately to get the dematerialization sequence back in working order so he could escape before they found the weapon had disappeared. Gone now was his velvet frock, cravat, and his Disney Price hair (as Lucy had once so kindly put it); replaced by knee-length brown boots, a brown waistcoat with matching trousers, and a small blue kerchief tied around his neck.  
  
He had to get off this wretched planet once and for all. Their plans had turned his stomach and made him vomit. He couldn't believe what his people had become. He would not participate in this war. He wouldn't. But when he tried to run with the device, his TARDIS shut down. She didn't seem sick though. It was like she was waiting. For what, he had no idea. Did she not understand? Did she not see the monsters his people were turning into? He was taking the Moment with him and that was that. Maybe that was the problem. Maybe having a weapon of that magnitude on board was what was causing her to stall.  
  
The Doctor set down his tools as he stared at the oddly ornate box containing the Moment on his chair in the control room.

“Is that it?” he asked his ship but there was no sign of a reply. He stood and walked over to the chair. “They can't have it. It's too dangerous.” He touched the box lightly, careful to not do anything to trigger the process. As he gazed upon the box, he felt the time lines concerning it fluctuating. They spun and twisted, but he couldn't see a conclusion, which meant any conclusion would involve him.

Sighing, he removed his hand and walked back towards the console. He rested his hands there, putting his weight on them, and looked up at the time rotor. “Come on old girl, we have to get away.”

“She is coming.”

The Doctor spun in the direction of the voice that appeared from nowhere inside his ship.  
  
It was a woman. There was a woman on his ship. More importantly, there was a woman on his ship sitting in his chair.  
  
His eyes flitted from her to the Moment, which she was using as a footstool. He crossed the floor quickly snatching up the box, causing her feet to unceremoniously flop to the floor.  
  
“Who are you and how did you get on my ship?” The Doctor barked at the woman.

The woman adjusted her posture in his chair as a small smile crossed her lips. “Easy Doctor, I'm here to help.”

“Just answer the question,” he ordered.

“You brought me here.”

“I certainly did not.”

The woman glanced at the box he was holding, before looking back in his eyes. “Yes... you did.”

The Doctor cocked his head to the side and stared at her and then at the box in his hands. Surely not.

“Did they not tell you The Moment had a conscience?”

He shook his head silently.

“I picked this form just for you Doctor.”

He shook his head once more. “But I have no idea who you are supposed to be.”

“Her true name is not important. What _is_ important is that you find the Wolf and keep her safe. She has traveled so very far. Farther than you. It's imperative that she not fall into the wrong hands.”

“But The Wolf is just a legend. She isn't real. Well, the High Council believes she's part of some sort of Time Lord Prophecy, but that's just nonsense.”

“Are you sure about that?”

A wide grin spread across the woman's face as she stood from his chair. She crossed towards him slowly, her tattered clothing that flowed as she walked revealed a trim figure. The Doctor swallowed visibly as she entered his personal space and placed a tender hand on his cheek. Her blonde hair had a slight wave to it, and even though he could tell it wasn't her natural color, he thought it suited her. His eyes were drawn to her ruby red lips. The ones that were currently drawing closer to his own. His eyelids fluttered shut and his heartsbeat quickened as she kissed him softly on the mouth. When she released his lips, he could still feel her breath on his own.  
  
“Well if she doesn't exist...how could she be here on your very own planet? She's somewhere outside those doors. Be quick, Doctor. Find her. Before it's too late.”  
  
When he opened his eyes, she was gone.

 

**

 

Rose ran as fast as she could towards the domed Citadel in front of her. Hopefully no one had noticed her presence, because from the little he told her, humans weren't allowed on Gallifrey. The good thing was, she would fit right in with the rest of the Gallifreyans quite easily until she found the Doctor...if he was even here. If he wasn't, well, she didn't want to think about that quite yet. All she knew was there was no way that she was jumping back now. This was the closest to finding him she had come. She wasn't gonna throw all that away because he might be a while.

She found an entrance and snuck through it surrounded on all sides by other Gallifreyans entering the Citadel as well. It looked like they were carrying all their possessions with them. As she looked closer, a lot of the children looked scared, and their mothers struggled to comfort them.

_Shit_ , Rose thought. _I would pick the worst time in Time Lord history to visit his home planet wouldn't I? Bloody Time War._ She had no idea of the sequence of events, or how much time the planet had left before the Doctor...did whatever it was he had done. All he ever told her was that everything burned. Everything and everyone. Dalek and Timelord alike.

_And me if I'm not careful,_ Rose thought, swallowing thickly.

 

_**_

 

The Chancellor searched the entrance of the citadel for the woman. Thousands of refugees were pouring in every hour. It was going to be hard to track her down amidst all the chaos. But then, a flash of blonde appeared, from the corner of her eye. It had to be her.

“Close the gates!” The Chancellor bellowed as loud as she possibly could to the Chancellery Guard that were on the ground below her. The crowd of Gallifreyan refugees fell silent and looked towards the Chancellor waiting to see what she would do next. Her eyes fell on the woman in the crowd. She didn't even look scared. She just stared at her. The Chancellor raised a finger, pointing at the bottle blonde. “Seize her!”

 

**

 

Rose turned and ran, pushing people out of her way, ducking low so the guards couldn't see her until she found a corridor to hide in. _Shit, shit, shit!_ She pulled her tranq gun from its holster and got it ready in case she needed it. She ran down the hallway having no idea where she was going when suddenly out of nowhere, a hand shot out and grabbed her, pulling her to a stop.

Rose's Torchwood training kicked in and she swung herself and her gun around using the butt of her tranq gun to smack the person in the head. Unlucky for her, he ducked just in time.

“Whoa whoa whoa! I'm here to help!” The man cried, his free hand in the air in a form of surrender.

Rose changed her grip on the gun once more and pointed it at the man in front of her.  
  
“I'll shoot you,” she said as bravely as she could. “I- I will. Just, just let me go.”

The man released her from his grip and Rose backed away a step, putting her now free hand on the gun to steady her shaking one.

“Just trying to help. Promise.”

“And I'm just trying to find someone. But you lot are trying to capture me! Why should I trust you?”

“Because I can help you find who you're looking for. And you really don't have a choice...do you? The Chancellery Guards will be in this corridor any moment, and they will take you to Rassilon if you don't come with me now.”

Rose hesitated. The man seemed sincere, and his eyes...his eyes looked kind. And familiar. She shook that thought from her mind.

“Fine.” She said as she dropped the gun. “Let's go.”

The man who stood before her smiled at her as he offered her his hand. “What's your name?”

“Rose.”

“Nice to meet you Rose. Now run for your life!”

 

**

 

Rose's heart slammed into her throat as they ran.

His words.

It couldn't be him. Could it?

No.

It was just a coincidence.

There was no way the running Time Lord beside her, holding her very hand, could be the Doctor, could he?

With that weird grin, and that green coat, and those boots that looked like they belonged to a pirate?

Okay, it totally could be him.

But she couldn't think about that anymore, because the guards had found them.

“In here!” The man yelled, letting go of her hand and grabbing her by the waist instead, pulling her into the room hard, before slamming his hand down on a button which caused the portal to shut.

He spun around to face her. “Do you trust me?”

He was face to face with her now. She could feel his breath on her skin they were so close. She nodded quickly, and he placed his hand on the small of her back, pulling her even closer to him so they were hip to hip. Rose swallowed. She shouldn't be enjoying this. But dear sweet lord to be touched like that again! It made something stir inside her that she thought had long been dead. The sound of a sonic screwdriver pulled her from her thoughts immediately.

“Hold on!” he cried, as he spun them in a circle pointing the screwdriver at the floor around them.

Suddenly, the floor was gone and they were falling.

Rose landed with a thud on top of him, causing them to bump heads. They both cried out in pain, but the man was swift with his sonic, closing the hole they had made in the floor just as they could hear the portal beginning to open above them.

“There. That should buy us some time, hopefully.”

Rose couldn't help but stare.

It _was_ him. Before he was all big ears and leather. She could have sworn he smelled the same even. Of time and tea and bananas. Always the bananas. Rose laughed out loud at the thought. 

“What's so funny?” he asked Rose, her laughter making him smile back at her. But his smile faded quickly at the sound of footsteps approaching. “Later. They're coming!” He stood quickly pulling her up with him. “Run!”

They ran from the room hand in hand, down corridor after corridor, up stairs and down others, until they finally had lost them long enough for him to put a perception filter on a door to a small room meant for servants of the President. Now they could actually relax for a moment.

Rose doubled over to catch her breath.

“I think we did it,” he said breathless.

“Thanks.”

“Anytime,” he chuckled.

She crossed to a window in the small room they were hiding out in that looked out into the city encased in the dome.  
  
“Never thought I would actually see this one day,” Rose said quietly but her voice filled with wonder. “It's so beautiful. You never said.”

“So we know each other then?” The Doctor said as he crossed the room to stand beside her, looking out on Gallifrey together.

Rose swallowed but didn't look at him, she just kept gazing at the landscape before her as she tried her hardest not to let her walls that she had built up come crumbling down on a Doctor that didn't even know who she was.

“I'll take your silence as a yes.”

She didn't look at him still. She couldn't. If she did she would look into his eyes and see _him._ Tears begun to form in Rose's eyes, and before she could stop herself she admitted, “I've missed you.”

“Rose...” he started.

“I've missed you _so_ much.” Her voice cracked on the words as she spoke.  
  
The Doctor noticed her hands were gripping the sill on the window so hard her knuckles were white.

He remembered The Moment's words that she had traveled further than he had. Well if she had been a companion of his, what had happened to him? What had happened to her? And who was she? Who was she to him? He did know that felt drawn to her, like a moth to a flame. He felt it when he held her hand. She was important. He knew just by one touch- that one day in the future, this girl was going to mean the universe to him.  
  
He covered one of her hands with his, but instead of it relaxing her, she jerked her hand away, like he burned her.

She looked up at him then, her voice pleading. “Please... don't touch me.”

“Why not?”

“Because if you do.. I will never let you go again.”

His jaw dropped in awe at her declaration.

“Rose...what happened to me?”

She shook her head at him as she wiped a away a tear. “You know I can't tell you that.”

“Were you looking for me? Well, future me?”

“I honestly didn't know if I would find you here at all. Any version of you. My Doctor, well...he never really talked about home. But I know he never visited.”

“This war has changed the Council. And not for the better. Sometimes it seems like I'm the only one who doesn't agree with what they are doing.”

“Always the renegade you,” Rose said with a sad smile. This Doctor had no idea what this war would cost him. It made her heart break.

“Rose...can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah, course.”

“Were you and I...?”

Rose couldn't help the blush that rose on her cheeks at his question. She diverted her eyes away from his, and back out the window.

“Sorry...I shouldn't pry.”

After a beat, Rose took a deep breath and turned back to the Doctor.

“I didn't come all this way for a snog if that's what you're asking,” she snipped, wincing after she said the words. “Sorry. That was a bit rude. Too many people have been questioning my motives lately.”

“It's alright.”

“No. 'S not. I need to find you. Other you.... _my_ you. There's sort of an important- well a _really_ important reason that I need to find you that has nothing to do with our relationship at all.”

“Oh. And I guess I can't-”

“I can't tell you,” Rose interrupted, and he rolled his eyes at her comically for answering his question before he had a chance to ask it.

Rose couldn't help but giggle. It was so hard to not tell this Doctor anything. She _wanted_ to tell him. She wanted to tell him all of it.

Rose found it a bit weird at how easily they fell into a rapport with each other so quickly, but it was also so very them. It took about 10 seconds from the first time they met to feed off each other. Why should this time be any different?

Tentatively, she held out her hand to him, wiggling her fingers experimentally.

Seeing her offering, the Doctor placed his cool hand in her warm one. When he laced their fingers together, he felt the same warm electricity that he had felt spark between them when he had told her to run in the corridor. Their hands fit perfectly together, so comfortable, so familiar, yet not.  
  
He took a step closer. Now he was in her space, and the feeling in his hand spread to the rest of his body. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. He found it intoxicating. He could feel her heartbeat quicken as he raised his free hand to brush a stray lock of hair behind her ear, and when his thumb brushed against her cheek-

“Doctor...” Rose pleaded, her eyes squeezed shut so tight she could see stars behind them. “Please d-”

“I love you...don't I?” He said quickly, before she could finish her sentence. Rose's eyes popped back open at his declaration. She was surpised to hear something like this come so easily from a Doctor that barely knew her, when her own couldn't even begin to utter the word 'love' at all.

He could feel her relax against his hand that held her cheek so tenderly, leaning into his touch as a tear fell, landing on his thumb.

“I-” Rose started, but a creak in the floorboard across the room pulled them away from the moment.  
  
It was the Chancellor.

And she had a gun pointed at the Doctor. But is was no ordinary gun. This one was much worse. This gun had the capabilities of not only causing a fatal wound no matter how bad the shot was, but it also ripped open a small hole in time depositing you elsewhere, so there was no hope of being saved.

“Release your companion Doctor,” she demanded.  
  
Rose squeezed his hand and he squeezed back as he tried to keep her behind him as much as possible without letting go of her completely. The Chancellor had a wicked grin on her face as she spoke to the pair.

“Rassilon knows you have brought an unworthy onto our planet.”  
  
Rose snorted at the term “unworthy”. What a pompous bunch of prats.“He did no such thing. He doesn't even know me. Or who I am,” Rose spat at her.

The Chancellor sneered, “For someone who has no knowledge of your very existence in this room, the two of you sure are...intimate.”  
  
Rose didn't dare glance down at her hand that held the Doctor's so tightly.

But The Chancellor was referring to the bed off to the side. The bed that Rose nor the Doctor even noticed upon entering the room. The bedding was rumpled, and the sheet was on the floor.  
  
“Oi! Get your head out of the gutter! And even if we did shag, what's it to you?” Rose snipped back at her.

“It is against the laws of Gallifrey to consumate a relationship with a lower life form. The penalty is death with no regenerations.”

Rose snorted. “Lower lifeform? _Lower lifeform???_ Why I outta-” Rose released the Doctor's hand and started for the Chancellor but the Chancellor pointed the “gun” at her head.  
  
“No!” The Doctor shouted, shoving Rose back behind him again as he stepped between her and the gun.  
  
“Rassilon only ordered the death of the human, but now that this new information has come to light- I can finally be rid of you as well- once and for all.” She aimed at the Doctor's head this time. But it was only a beat before a look of terror crossed her face.  
  
“You are tiny,” Rose's voice commanded from behind the Doctor. There was an etherealness to it that wasn't there before. When the Doctor turned to look at what had scared the Chancellor so bad, he was taken aback as well. Her eyes glowed a brilliant gold as well as her outstretched hand.  
  
“T-the Wolf!” The Chancellor stammered as her gun that was pointed at the Doctor began to shake.

Rose disintegrated the gun with a wave of her hand.

The Chancellor fled, screaming as she tried to run from the room “The Prophecy! It is true! The Wolf has come to destroy us all!” But Rose stopped her with a single thought. The Chancellor dropped to the floor, unconscious. She still breathed, but she was not going to wake any time soon.

Rose crossed over to the still form of the Chancellor on the ground before them. The Doctor watched with awe and terror as she placed her hands on the Chancellor's temples.  
  
“Rose- stop!” He cried.  
  
Rose's gold eyes snapped up to his blue ones.

“She will not remember this. She must not remember me. Or all will be lost.” She looked down upon the Chancellor's sleeping form once more, and waved a hand over her face as she held onto one of her temples. “I need you safe. My Doctor.”

With those words, Rose fell back into a heap on the floor, unconscious herself.  
  
The Doctor rushed over to her, and knelt down beside her. After checking for a pulse, he moved his hands to the sides of her face.  
  
Memories of Rose's came crashing into his head. Memories he wasn't supposed to be seeing, but the Wolf was allowing.

_A younger version of Rose in the basement of a shop surrounded by window dummies. She's so scared. But then a hand grabs hers and tells her to 'run'._   
  
_He tells her about the turn of the universe, and she isn't scared about that at all. She isn't scared of him. She just accepts it._

_She saves his life. So many times. And he saves hers just as many. He sees her become Bad Wolf for the first time. He sees her end the Time War and destroy the Daleks once and for all._  
  
 _And then he regenerates in front of her, and she just a little bit scared of him, just for a moment, until he reminds her how they met._

_He sees wolves, and aliens he's never met before, Cybermen, and the Daleks return._

_He sees himself screaming as she falls towards the void._

_He sees a wall. A wall that she wants to break down with her fists, that she could if she knew about the power within herself. He feels her grief, and hears her cries as she is a world away. Trapped._

He jerked his hands away. “Enough.”

The Doctor took a shuddering breath as he tried to wrap his Time Lord brain around this human that was now “Rose Tyler” to him. But she was more than just a human. She was so much more. And he had to get her off Gallifrey.

She was in danger here.

 

**

 

When Rose woke, she was on the TARDIS, in her old bedroom. Or what was to be her old bedroom. She knew it was her old bedroom alright, but it had none of _her_ in there yet. It was just an empty shell, waiting for her to come aboard. Rose smiled at the thought, knowing that her room had been here all this time, waiting.

Her head pounded, in that weird way that she had right after the Game Station. She hadn't felt this dizzy since... Oh no- what had happened? Where was the Doctor?

She ran from the room, and towards where she remembered the console room being.

When she crossed the threshold, she saw him standing silently at the Time Rotor gazing up at the column as it rose and fell as she had seen him do so many times before in her past. Her past that was this Doctor's future.

_Same man, different case,_ she thought as she watched him from the entrance to the console room.

“I'm taking you home,” he said solemnly, without turning in her direction.

Rose shook her head as she crossed the room towards him, a small smile played on her lips. “Home?” She stopped in her tracks about ten steps away from him and padded her pocket. Her dimension hopper! It was gone. Probably still on Gallifrey. Just as well, she wasn't going back there now that he was taking her home. She had already said her goodbyes a long time ago, when she was starting her journey.

He turned to her then, a look of pain crossing his face as he caught the smile that she was wearing. “Yes. Home.”

Rose didn't notice and ran to him then, throwing herself in his arms. “Oh my god! Thank you! Thank you!” She hugged him so tightly, he thought his hearts would burst. But the Doctor grabbed her by the shoulders, and pried her away so he could look at her.  
  
“No Rose. Not to him...”

Rose looked at him in disbelief. “What? Why not?”

“You can't go back.”

“What do you mean? Of course I can!” Rose told him, her voice rising as she spoke. “I have to!”

“I'm so sorry Rose.”

Rose pulled away from him completely, and pointed a finger at him. “No. Don't you give me that. You tell me why, and you tell me right now!”  
  
The Doctor stayed silent as he stared at her. His hearts breaking as she lashed out at him.

“You can't do this!” She screeched. “You can't take me back there! You don't understand!”

“But I do,” he said solemnly as he tried to convey just how much he did with his eyes. “I do understand Rose.”

Rose stalked over to him, and slapped him right across the face, her palm stinging from how hard she hit him. “You will _never_ understand. How could you? You're not _my_ Doctor,” she sneered.

Her words hurt but he knew she was just saying them because she was in pain. She had no idea what he had seen while she was unconscious. But she was also right- he wasn't her Doctor. She was never supposed to know this version of him. And she could never know about the prophecy. Or about the power that was within her that her Doctor thought he had removed. She could be used as a weapon if she fell into the wrong hands. Now he understood what The Moment was telling him. He had to protect her. No matter what the cost she had said. And the cost was their future together. If she was in that parallel world, the Time Lords would never find her and use her against the universe.  
  
It had to be done.

Rose stood there before him, an arm's reach away. Her chest heaved as she breathed heavily, while she willed away the tears that were gathering in her eyes.

The Doctor used her proximity to do what he had to do next.  
  
Grabbing her by the arm he pulled her to him, his lips crashing onto hers as she fell into his embrace. For a second, she fought. She tried to pull away, but he clutched her tighter, pouring every ounce of what he felt for her into the kiss. Soon, she melted into him, and began kissing him back; clinging to him desperately as her tongue glided over his. A small moan escaped the back of her throat, as he dipped her back just a touch. Her hands tangled in his hair as he continued to kiss her, fisting it as his tongue delved deeper into her mouth. His hands released her waist and traveled up her sides, to her shoulders, and then up to her face. His hearts beat wildly, knowing she would realize what was happening as soon as it started, but it had to be done. He wanted her safe just as badly as she wanted him to be.

He made the connection, and began the process of wiping her memory of their time together on Gallifrey. Flashes of her jumping to Gallifrey, running to the Citadel, meeting him, and the Chancellor were gone in only a few seconds. She didn't even flinch. It was like she was expecting it and just surrendered to the inevitable.

When it was finished, Rose fell limp in his arms. The TARDIS had just landed in Pete's World. He established a connection with that universe using the dimension hopper that he found on Rose while she was unconscious. After leaving this universe, he would wipe his own memory, making sure that the Time Lord's would never find her.

After he dropped her off at what he was pretty sure was the Tyler Mansion, he slipped away, no one ever knowing he was even there. If she ever recalled anything- it would be as if it was only a dream.

 

**

 

Martha hadn't been on the TARDIS very long, but she knew when something was off. His ship made very distinct noises on a regular basis, but this was not one of them.  
  
Martha spent all afternoon searching for the noise. It was starting to drive her bonkers, and of course the Doctor didn't care. He had repairs to do or some bollocks excuse that he always gave her when he wanted to be left alone. He could sulk all he wanted, she was gonna solve this mystery come hell or high water. Luckily, she didn't have to search much longer.

She happened down what looked to be a long abandoned section of the ship, one that looked like it used to be used quite a bit from what she could tell. It was as if one day the TARDIS just picked up this section of the ship and shoved it as far away as possible. Maybe something happened here. Something awful. Martha shuddered and tried to push any and all dark thoughts far from her mind because the noise was getting louder. She was getting closer! She searched the galley, the laundry, and room after room until she reached some bedrooms. The first one appeared to be empty, and it didn't look to have been occupied ever. But the second one had to have been the Doctor's at some point. She had barely looked around when she realized that the sound was coming from somewhere inside.

The room itself was very cheerful, and filled with bits and bobs from his travels, and projects he had been working on were scattered everywhere. It was quite the opposite of what his room looked like now. She had only caught a peek of it once. It was bare, with only the essentials, and absolutely no personality at all. Nothing like this one. Enthusiastically, Martha began her search, digging through drawer after drawer until she finally found her prize. It was the size of the discman that her father loved to take when he went out for a jog, and was the same sort of metallic silver color. Except instead of a place where a CD would go there was a large yellow button. A large yellow button that was blinking, and making the beeping noise that had been driving her batty. Martha snatched it up from the drawer it was sitting and shook it.  
  
“How do you turn this bloody thing off?” she half shouted to herself, before smacking the big yellow button in frustration, disappearing from the TARDIS in a flash of crackling light.  
  
**

“Who in the hell are you?” An extremely tired blonde woman was asking Martha after she appeared in her laboratory clutching what looked to the very dimension canon that she had been searching everywhere for the last few days, but couldn't find.

Martha quirked an eyebrow at the woman and crossed her arms defensively. “Martha Jones. Who are you?”

“Rose Tyler.”

Martha's defensive attitude evaporated instantly as a smile broke out on her face. “Seriously? Are you having me on? Is this a joke?"

“No joke,” Rose said with annoyance in her voice. She was too tired for this right now. Her dreams had been haunting her lately and she was running on very little sleep. She dreamed constantly of a regeneration of the Doctor she never even met telling her she could never go back. It was driving her a bit mad to be honest, and she became more determined than ever to find the Doctor, but she couldn't find her hopper anywhere. But now here it was in this mysterious woman's hand! Rose snatched the dimension hopper away from her, and held it up in front of Martha's face. “How did you get this?”

Martha's smile didn't fade as she put her hands on her hips. “Would you believe me if I said I had a surprise for you?”

Rose quirked an eyebrow at her.

“What sort of surprise?”

 

**

 

The Cloister Bell went off in the console room without warning, causing the Doctor to bang his head on the console as he sat up from his tinkering. Wiping the grease that was all over his hands on his brown pinstriped trousers as he stood, he then walked around the time rotor to the screen to see why the warning was going off in the first place. To his amazement the screen read “Bad Wolf” over and over again in circular Gallifreyan.

“But that's impossible!” He shouted to the air.

“Are you sure about that?” A voice from the other side of the room said, causing both his hearts to stop. It was _her_ voice. Memories from a time long forgotten began to fill themselves in. A lot of his last day on Gallifrey began to make sense. How could it be her though? This had to be a trick of the mind, surely. He had finally died and gone to Time Lord heaven hadn't he? There was no way she could be here, on his TARDIS. He had used the Moment a long time ago to end the Time War so there was no way it could be the interface coming to taunt him with her ghost, could it? He closed his eyes, and wished before he turned around in the direction her voice came from. After a deep breath- he opened them.

 

_**END** _

 

 


End file.
